mikespersonalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide and hunt
Mike is knocked out and sees his personalities in his mind again.A host got into his mind as well and tells Mike,Vito,Svetlana,Evil shadow,Manitoba Smith and Chester that the last one personality will be the main one.They hide while two people hunt for the others and which Teams will peek. Plot The show begins with Mike telling this host that he has a multiple personality disorder and that his other personalities want to be the main personality.The host tells Mike to tell his personalities that a host said "Who ever is the last person standing wins.The first challenge is a hide and seek game".The host gives Mike paper and knocks Mike out.Mike is in his mind and tells them.They all agreed and then Evil Shadow person agreed too.Mike read the paper and told them the teams."Mike,Chester and the Evil shadow guy are on the Mutant personalities .The rest is on the Toxic disorders"Mike read out.Vito insults Mike by saying he is a weak boy.Mike is happy that he is not on Vito's team.Mike tells them that Chester and Manitoba Smith will be hunting for the other team's people.Mike turns his watch on and left it at the seats. Manitoba smith gets bored and runs one minute before the watch beeped.The shadow personality sees Manitoba and hides in a dark cave with bats in it.He runs away from the bats and gets knocked out by a rock.Chester is seen walking towards Svetlana and tries to knock her out with his stick but fails when Svetlana flips backwards and walks after her.Manitoba is seen pulling The evil shadow guy to the base. Mike is scared that he is the last one on his team hiding.Chester looked behind the tree and shouts out that he found Mike.Mike tells chester not to tell people where your team mates are.Mike starts running but is seen by Svetlana and Manitoba throws his rope at Mike.Mike is then carried away by the personalities team toxic disorders. Chester sees them and throws an apple which hits Mike on the head.The host is then seen on a computer at the base.The host tells them that team toxic disorders win the challenge and tells them that there is a other challenge.He tells them that the winning team has to trap the other team. Vito tells the host that Mike and the Evil shadow guy are both trapped already.The host gets grumpy and tells the Mutant personalities to meet him near the fire.The host tells them that the Evil Shadow Personality did bad but is still safe.The host tells the bottom two that one did good at hiding and the other made the team loose.The host throws a mashmellow at Mike and throws a rock at Chester who complains about how he lost.A truck then carries the loser away and host tells them that he will see them again.The computer explodes and Mike gets out of his mind and wakes up on the chair when the sun was up.Then it started to rain and his shirt falls off which turns into Vito and says he will win and signs the show off. Gallery Manitoba captured Mike.png|Manitoba captures Mike Vito sfedtg.PNG|Vito ending the show with a pole with a yellow picture on it Total drama personalitity.png